User blog:Serza5/English Vocaloids - Their Boom?
Ah this is something that's been on the mind a while and it's something i'd like to get it out considering I nearly shat myself going on Serebii seeing they listed Steven as champion although I don't beleive they've announced any official sources for that and put him there for the sake of it. (To put it simply, it's not so much I despise this because i'd much rather have Wallace for champ but 1. No one else is hyping over "champ" Wallace as they are all over Steven, and 2. Steven fanboys sit almost on par with Genwunners with me, because some of them are really nasty). Alas this is not what i'm here to discuss; let's talk about the English Vocaloid boom that has not yet happened. Quick definition time first; "boom" in this context refers to when something becomes the craze so to speak. To give an example Miku Hatsune caused the Japanese Vocaloids to boom in popularity and is the reason why people know of the Vocaloid name, at the least. Notice how I say Japanese Vocaloids in that example. Most people who aren't entirely new and actually indulge in Vocaloid info should know by know that it's only a select amount of Vocaloids that get attention, and while it isn't true to say it's all of the Japanese Vocaloids it's safe to say they are part of it as they're the products of the boom. Needless to say the main issue at hand is the fact that Vocaloids of other nationalities (English ones, at that time, although the others have no sort of boom) did not get dragged along with it and so they are essentially awaiting their own boom. (Worth noting now that English ones are referring to ones made in Western countries and not counting the likes of Luka, Miku Eng, and such). The question is how and when will this happen? Let's think about the Japanese boom; that happened when a cute girl sang a song that became a meme. Now it'd be easy to say that this is what the English Vocaloids need but there's a few problems with that logic : - What becomes a meme is unpredicatable in the first place - We don't have a cute girl English voice besides Japanese-English ones and the most glitchiest voicebank in the market (Sonika) - This is only going to attract the Otaku fandom, if we want a boom in the West we need to consider the other side (other side being non-otaku side, for sake of simplicity here) To translate that waffling up above, the one thing (I beleive) we need is a voice that's going to attract the young Western crowd that isn't solely for the Otaku side; it needs to attract all of it. "Ok Serza so what voice is exactly going to do that?" Now this is the point where I go, i'm not going to say I exactly know and that I can only point towards a direction it could go in and explain such. Such a direction, I beleive is the more "club" music route in which a vocal is based on ones you hear at the clubs all the time, which should hopefully attract producers who make such music and then become a hit? Ah but this is nothing more than ponderings, distracting ponderings. Category:Blog posts